Cool Truckings
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.22 |number=284 |released= * 10th January 2008 * 2nd April 2008 * 14th September 2008 * 13th May 2009 * 25th May 2010 * 14th September 2011 |previous=Skarloey Storms Through |next=Wash Behind Your Buffers}} Cool Truckings is the twenty-second episode of the eleventh series. Plot Thomas has arrived at the Transfer Yards to collect some coal, but snow has blocked the line and Duncan is unable to shunt the coal trucks into place. Madge offers to take him to the other side of the yards and Duncan is winched up. While driving through the countryside, Duncan complains that the journey is boring and Madge is too slow, so she speeds up and drives up a bumpy country lane. Duncan is delighted when Madge starts spraying snow everywhere, even more so when they approach the top of the hill and run down, but ice has covered the road ahead and Madge slips onto the edge of a cliff. Luckily, she is able to reverse back onto the road and they make it safely home. That night, Madge arrives at the sheds to find Duncan has told the other engines about their adventure, and she sprays the delighted engines with snow. Characters * Thomas * Duncan * Madge * Mr. Percival * The Policeman * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Rusty Locations * The Transfer Yards * Echo Pass Ravine * The Depot Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the eleventh series. * The title of this episode is a reference to the 1993 Disney film: Cool Runnings. Goofs * One of the trees in the background changes after Madge leaves the Transfer Yards. * When Madge carries Duncan over the bumps, Duncan's cab roof comes off slightly. * When Madge bursts through the snow bank, there are trees on either side of her, but when she is dangling from the cliff, there is nothing there. * While on Madge, Duncan's siderods change position several times. * After Duncan pulls the coal trucks for Thomas, the second to last truck wobbles. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Slip and Slide In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 11 UK DVD Boxsets * 5 Exciting DVDs * Classic Collection * The Ultimate Collection AUS DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends US/GER/NL/SE/DK/FIN/SPN/SA * Engines and Escapades US DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set MYS * Dream On and Other Adventures * Hide and Peep and Other Adventures THA * Engines and Escapades * Dream On NOR * Friends in the Snow * Engines and Escapades Arabic * Hero of the Rails JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.1 * Thomas and the Toy Store HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 26 * Thomas and Friends Volume 36 KOR * With the Emergence of the Dirty and Stinky Whiff! TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 23 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Caminos Divertidos pl:Wesoła Jazda ru:Крутые грузовые вагончики Category:Episodes Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video